


David's Tuesday

by CharlesOberonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesOberonn/pseuds/CharlesOberonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has one weird Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Tuesday

It was a Tuesday morning. I did what I did every Tuesday before. Grab a smoothie from the local kiosk by the mall (their smoothie is cheaper and better than the big brands in the mall itself) and walk towards the train station for another day of work.

Like most Tuesday mornings when I’m not hungover, I was alone with my thoughts. Weird thoughts. Complicated thoughts. I tried shaking them from my mind, even though I knew it would never work, since it never did before. I slurped from my smoothie. The cold freeze, though it hurts a bit, helped calmed my thoughts, and I continued walking.

Suddenly the neurons in my brain lit up again, my head filled with more thoughts. But it was different. Those weren’t weird or random, those were relevant. I saw Ella. My ex-girlfriend.

She saw me as well, and my thoughts were filled with both happy and sad memories. But at least they weren’t random.

“David!” She beckoned me from across the street. I crossed to her, waving to her. The way to the station doors was on that side of the street anyway.

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” She nudged my shoulder. It wasn’t quite a hug, because we were both walking, and a hug would be impossible. And I’m not sure if Ella would want to hug me anyway.

“Hey.” I smiled at her. She smiled back, and walked in front of me. She opened her arms and hugged me. Never mind. I stopped and looked at my watch to see how much time I have until I gotta open up for business.

“I missed you, I haven’t seen you in so long.” She said again. I didn’t know how to react.

“I missed you, too.” I tried smiling, but I was still hugging her, and she wouldn’t see it anyway. She pulled back from the hug and looked at me, the smile on her face was wiped as well. But she still seemed cheery.

“Pretty ironic to be seeing you here.” She told me, and I winced inside. I was always pretty anal when it comes to the use of words like ‘literally’, ‘hypocritical’ and ‘ironic’. Which in itself was hypocritical of me, because I didn’t care much for the definition of other words.

“Yeah…” I didn’t want to sound hypocritical. I didn’t comment on it. “Pretty ironic. Seeing you here.” it wasn’t ironic, it was a coincidence. We live in the same city, and this is the only train station. But explaining that would probably only make her angry. It wasn’t worth it.

“Do you like the new kiosk by the mall?” she asked me. She turned around and started walking again. I walked with her.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good. I love how smooth the texture of their smoothies is. And nothing there is too expensive or too sweet.” I gushed a bit about my favourite new place. Except it wasn’t really new. It was there for over 30 years before I noticed it when I started working at the train station by the mall.

“Yeah, I love the manager there. Though she’s literally like 1000 years old.” Ella joked and I winced again. She gave her bag for inspection at the security gate. I simply swiped my employee card and walked inside, waiting for her.

I wanted to tell her the difference between ‘figurative’ and ‘literal’. But I never could finish a sentence with her. She’d always question everything I said and throw bullshit arguments my way. I would explain the rules of language and what is figurative and literal, and she’d start throwing in the questions and the dubious claims. It would never end. Most people don’t have the mind for that kind of stuff like my explanations. Ella included. It wasn’t worth it.

The security guard finished checking Ella’s bag and she walked towards me, and then she walked right by me. I walked forward with her. Her expression was a bit off. She was smiling, but her eyes were half closed.

“Hey…” I tried reigniting the conversation after a long silence. I wasn’t very good at starting conversation. I was more of a replier.

“So you work at a train station now?” Ella asked as we went down the escalators to the main station floor.

Thank god she asked me a question. “Yeah. I do. I work at the Shawarma stand.”

“So you don’t actually work at the train station.” she said and looked at me sharply. Her expression had no smile. It reminded me of those awkward nights back when we were still dating.

“I work at the… I mean I don’t work for the services of the train station, but literally I am…” I stumbled over my words.

“Literally?” Ella raised an eyebrow at me as we walked off the escalators. There we go again. The urge to explain what ‘literally’ literally means. But it wasn’t worth it. Ella wasn’t the kind of person I could explain this to. To be honest, she was kinda dum-

Ella slapped me across the face. The sound echoed through the station, people looked at us. A few teenagers giggled. I looked down at her, a bit angry. But I couldn’t muster the anger to take out on her. It wasn’t worth it.

“Oh stop it with that!” She cried out at me.

“Stop what?” I asked.

“ _stop what?”_  Ella mimicked my voice in an insulting tone. I wondered what I did wrong.

“Oh, you wonder? You wonder?” She stared at me.

Wait, Ella?

“Yes, dummy, I can hear you.” She lowered her voice, and walked over towards the Shawarma stand. “Come.”

What’s going on. I wondered. I remained silent.

“And you better stay remaining silent, douche. I don’t want to hear a single word in your stupid fucking voice.” She sat down angrily at the table as I walked back behind the stand and quietly started setting things up.

“Damn right I’m sitting angrily. I am angry, you pretentious asshole.” She yelled that last word. At the point, people around us stopped staring. It was just another loud person yelling at the top of her voice in the crowded train station.

“Is that what I am to you? Another loud person?”

“You can-” I started saying but got interrupted.

“No speaking. I know what you’re gonna say.” She could hear my thoughts.

“Yep, I can hear your thoughts. I wish I could hear them two years ago, when you were fucking Jonathan behind my back.” She glared at me. I felt awkward, bad memories of Ella and good memories of Jonathan flooded my mind.

“Ew, gross. Don’t show me that.” Ella rubbed her temples. “Now, stop thinking for a while so I could concentrate.” she grabbed her purse and put a dollar at the desk. “Get me something sweet to drink, please.”

I took her money and focused on my work.

“No, you’re not. You’re not focusing on your work. You’re just thinking about focusing on your work because you don’t want me to read your private thoughts. You’re still focused on me.” She grabbed the drink I gave her, and slurped it. “This is hopeless.”

“Here, let me just explain it to you, even though you think my thoughts are worthless.” She said.

“I’m sorry.” I said. I really was. I honestly deep down was. If I knew Ella had so much depth to her, I would have been more open to her about everything. About my thoughts, about Jonathan. About our relationship.

“Spare me the speech, David. None of this is true. You’re just trying to deceive me again. I can read you deeper than your own thoughts can express. And I know what you’re really like.” She stood up and walked towards the counter, slamming her hands down on it, making her change shake.

“You know, you and I, I thought we could be friends. I thought as a friend I could make you more open to me, help you share stuff with me. Stuff you couldn’t share as my boyfriend.

“I wanted to hear about literally and figuratively and about hypocrisy and about how truly old the kiosk is. I wanted you to share your thoughts.

“Your weird thoughts, David. Dark thoughts.” She frowned, her eyes softening. “I thought I could help you with that. I knew about these things before I got this power. I could _feel_  them deep inside of you. But I waited for you to talk about them with me. But you didn’t.”

“And now that I can read your mind, I know there’s nothing you would be willing to share, anyway. Especially with me. Because I’m so worthless.”

Ella wasn’t worthless.

“I know you’re right.” She grabbed her change. “But I hope you actually believe you are.” She turned around walked away towards the platform.

Once again, I was alone with my thoughts.


End file.
